How They Met
by Sin Like U Mean It
Summary: Kind of goes along with my story "A Little Bit Closer" but it isn't a chapter for it. Shows how Kendal and Shaundi first meet. Just a one-shot.


I know I haven't written anything in a long time an di apologize for that, I've had a decent amount of health and life issues that have made it a little hard but I couldn't help but write this one night when I couldn't sleep it kind of goes along with my unfinished story "A Little Bit Closer". It's a closer look into the day that Shaundi and Kendal met. Again sorry I haven't written anything in so long but hopefully this short little thing will be enjoyed.

I Don't Own Saints Row 2

Shaundi stood in the drive way waiting for someone that was supposed to be the boss of the Third Street Saint's, she remembered a few years ago hearing about them but didn't really know much besides the fact that one of their main members was caught in a huge boat explosion. When their body was found they were taken to jail and kept in the infirmary in a comma that was cause by the explosion. It had been around 5 years since that had happened though and the used to be second in command of the Third Street Saints had woken up from that 5 year comma, escaped prison, rescued their second in command and had managed to start rebuilding the gang from the ground up. It was safe to say that had drawn her interest, so when Shaundi got the call she of course had to say yes even if just due to her curiosity about who "The Boss" really was and what this gang was all about.

The smooth sound of the purple Magma's engine caught her attention, but what kept her eyes was the guy driving it. He had on a black baseball cap that was turned backwards with purple rimmed sunglasses. As the car came to a stop in front of the house she couldn't help but laugh as the guy stayed in the car and waited for the song coming from the speakers to finish playing as he scram along with it, obviously not caring that people were starting to stare. After the song had finished her turned off the car and stepped out, walking up the driveway to her, he was dressed differently from what she had expected. He wore white jean shorts that stopped just before you could see his knees, the belt that was looped through them being basically just for show which was made evident by how much of his black boxers were sticking out of the top of his shorts. It would also seem he was aware that he had a nice body, showing it off slightly with a tight black tank top that was only slightly covered by a one size too big purple and black plaid button up shirt.

"You must be Shaundi?" She nodded and watched as he removed his sunglasses, showing off the pale blue eyes that lay behind them. She blinked a few times, taking a better look at the guys face now that it was closer and re-examining his body, very quickly noticing two decently sized lumps under that button up shirt that were now visibly hugged by the tight tank top.

"Wait a minute, you're a chick?" The boss burst out laughing before she nodded.

"Yeah I am, don't worry though I get that a lot." She smiled at Shaundi, who was surprised by the slightly warm sensation that made its way through her chest caused by the simple act. "Just call me Boss. Let's go hit those jumps you had mentioned over the phone, it'll be a good chance to test the new suspension I but in the car." She winked before motioning to the car, stepping aside so Shaundi could lead the way. Once at the car the Boss quickly stepped next to Shaundi, opening the door for her and bowing slightly. "Allow me." She smiled at Shaundi who smiled brightly in return, the feeling in her chest growing slight, confusing her even more as she still didn't understand why. After closing the passenger side door the Boss slide across the Magma's hood before jumping into the driver's seat and not even bothering with her own door, starting up the car and taking off the road. She turned down the radio some so she could hear Shaundi as she spoke to her but kept it at a decent volume still.

"So." She glanced over at Shaundi, crooked smile playing on her lips. "Where to beautiful?" She asked before looking back at the road, awaiting Shaundi's directions. She couldn't help but smile at the use of the playful nickname.

"Head towards the trailer park, all three of the jumps I was talking about are over there. It'll be interesting to see if your car can handle the jumps. Most of the tin cans around here that try can't even make it up the jumps to even try and get over them half the time." Shaundi looked over at the Boss who was smiling as she listened to her talk.

"You'd be surprised what knowing how to work on your own car can do for stuff like that. I knew what car I was bringing as soon as Johnny told me about my 'mission' for impressing you to try and recruit you." She used air quotes around the word mission and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Why do I get to know his name but not yours?" Shaundi couldn't stop the question before it had left her lips, the Boss seeming to think it over for a decent minute or so before she glanced back over at Shaundi and shrugged.

"It's just kind of been my moniker since I came back I guess. Very few people who are still alive actually know my name and not many who know it use it." She shrugged again before her smirked slightly. "Though, with a beautiful woman such as yourself." She looked over at Shaundi again. "I could possibly be persuaded to tell you." She focused back on the road but her slight smirk stayed on her lips. Shaundi couldn't help but roll her eyes even though she smiled.

"Someone like you must have an arm of chicks and even dudes flocking to you, so I don't know what about me caught your eyes." Normally Shaundi would have all the confidence in the world to believe what the Boss was saying to her but something about this girl was way different from anyone who had ever given her this kind of attention before, regardless of if the other girl was playing with her to see how shed react or not. The Boss shrugged again and turned onto the highway heading the long way toward the trailer park, which slightly confused Shaundi but it's not like she was going to try and argue.

"Yeah there have been plenty of people who have tried to get my attention but it's a select few who manage to, and it always amazes me when a guy comes up to me trying to get my number cause more often than not my dick is probably bigger than theirs." She chuckles at her own words and shakes her head but smiles and looks over at Shaundi when she hears her laugh. She smiled softly and watches her for a few moments. "If you really want to call me something other than Boss for now, just call me Kenny. I know that doesn't help the whole 'I'm honestly a chick' thing but it's an abbreviated version of my full name." Shaundi was surprised to get this information especially when she didn't expect to learn anything more concerning the matter for a while but she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Kenny." She found herself saying softly as she watched Kenny smile at her words she found herself at a loss for her own again. How can something as simple as the smile of someone who's basically a stranger render her speechless? It was definitely new but shed be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the feeling she got from being around Kenny. She enjoyed it so much that she hadn't even realized when they had made it to the trailer park.

"Shaundi? Earth to Shaundi." She heard Kenny say and finally snapped out of whatever daze she was in. "You okay hun?" Kenny tilted her head, now slightly concerned. "If we need to reschedule this we can." Not only did Kenny look concerned but she sounded it too and Shaundi hated that. She didn't want this super tough, strong, hot gang leader thinking she was weak and not strong enough to join them. Especially with whatever this was she was feeling, she needed to figure out more, not just about the gang, or Kenny in general, but these feelings she couldn't quite place. She ran a hand through her hair before look Kenny in the eyes.

"Sorry I spaced out, must have smoked a little too much before you picked me up." She tried to laugh it off not wanting Kenny to try and dig any deeper. She received an eyebrow raise in response but after a good once over it turned into a shrug.

"Okay as long as you're sure." She pulled into the trailer parks entrance and waited for Shaundi's orders. After they had completed all three of the jumps Shaundi pointed out, the last one rocketing them up and onto the overpass that was by the trailer park which happened to put them in the perfect direction for Kenny to take Shaundi back to where she picked her up from, they both burst out laughing after Kenny managed to land the car perfectly in the right lane and get the car up to speed in no time. "See! I told you the suspension was perfect for you wanted me to do" Kenny smiled triumphantly over at Shaundi who rolled her eyes but was still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose that qualifies as a mission complete." Regardless of them clearing the jumps just fine she'd never been so happy to be in a car with seatbelt's though, that was for sure.

"Does that mean you're going to join Gat and I as a lieutenant?" Kenny asked in all seriousness, eyes still fixed on the road. Little did she know as soon as she had gotten Shaundi to get into her car Shaundi had all but decide she was going to join regardless of how things went. She couldn't let herself seem too eager though so she made it seem as though she was contemplating it before she turned in her seat to look at Kenny better.

"I suppose with a position like that, I can't really pass it up now can I?" She raised an eyebrow at Kenny who smiled as she turned down the street where Shaundi's house was at.

"Well you can, but I'd hate to see such a pretty face go so soon." Kenny playfully wriggled her eyebrows which caused Shaundi to roll her eyes again, regardless of the bright smile. "In all honesty though it's up to you, I won't force you to join us in something that I realize could get any of us killed as soon as the other three gangs start to realize were a real player in this town." Kenny spoke seriously as she pulled up beside the house, stepping out of the still running car to open Shaundi's door for her. Offering her a hand which Shaundi gladly took as she stepped out of the car herself. "I won't ask you to lay your life on the line for something you're not sure about." Kenny spoke as she locked her eyes on Shaundi's still having holding onto her hand. Shaundi looked back and forth between Kenny's soft blue eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them, they stared at each other for a while before Kenny gently let go of her hand and shoved her own deep into her shorts pockets. Almost as if she hadn't realized how long their hands stayed together before getting slightly embarrassed.

"I'm in." Shaundi finally said and Kenny smiled and nodded before pulling a new phone out of her pocket and handing it to Shaundi.

"Good. This phone is a burner so it can't be traced and it has all of the numbers you'll need for the gang, including mine and Gat's. I have two others I need to recruit but after I do I'll shoot you a text with our location and when to meet." Kenny paused for a minute after Shaundi reached for the phone, studying her for a few before letting the phone go and letting Shaundi take it. "I'm glad Johnny found you, it'll be nice to have you with us." Kenny said softly before she turned and headed back to her car. Shaundi blinked a few times before looking down at the phone and then over at Kenny who had just started her car up again. Waving at Shaundi before taking off down the road and leaving behind a slightly confused new recruit.

"What the fuck just happened?" Shaundi whispered to herself after a few minutes. Giving the phone one more look before pocketing it and the heading back into the house.

Again sorry it's been so long since I've written anything but hopefully you enjoyed reading this if you've read any of my other stuff and even if you're knew to my stuff I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome but not necessary. Thank you for reading. -Ash


End file.
